Permen Kopi
by atrashatella
Summary: "...hitam, pahit, pekat, dan disukai om-om tua." [KoroKaru]


Di sela-sela jam makan siang, Koro-sensei menghadiahkan sebutir permen kopi teruntuk Karma.

•

Permen Kopi

 _Bila Anda ngantuk, gak sempat ngopi_...

.

AR | AT | OoC | Sho-ai | Plotless

.

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

•

"...Hari ini Sensei makan siang di mana?"

Pukul duabelas lebih sedikit dengan matahari yang sedang giat bersinar. Kelas 3-E saat itu kosong dan pinggiran sungai menjadi saksi bisu atas asasin-asasin muda yang makan es serut sambil mencelupkan kaki ke dalam air. Terkecuali sang setan merah yang mendekam tenang di antara kursi dan meja; terlihat senang bisa berduaan saja dengan Sensei tercintanya.

(Ekhem...)

"Hari ini Sensei malas kemana-mana," tutur si monster gurita, "Lagipula kemarin Sensei sudah kenyang makan Cilok di Bandung."

Ternyata main ke Indonesia dia...

"Hm, ya sudah." Karma mengangkat bahu ringan dan mulai menyesap jus stroberi kesukaannya.

Lalu dengung monokrom berseling dengan jerit antusias dan bunyi cipratan―ditambah kain yang saling menggesek dan tentakel yang menjulur.

"Mau?"

Koro-sensei menawarkan sebutir permen kopi.

Karma menatap dua objek di hadapannya secara bergilir, diam tanpa menggumam hingga lima detik ke depan, "Tidak usah. Masih lebih enak rasa stroberi."

"Oh, ya... Padahal ada hubungannya lho," Koro-sensei bicara dengan nada menggoda, "Yakin mau ditolak begitu saja?"

Karma tidak menjawab.

Namun tangan si helai merah bergerak menangkap objek yang ditawarkan berikut objek yang menawarkan. Satu tentakel berwarna cerah digenggam tanpa pernah ingin dilepas.

"Jelaskan padaku..."

"Ternyata kau bisa penasaran, eh?"

"...sialan." Karma pun cemberut. Namun tautan itu belum terlepas.

Koro-sensei tertawa kecil lalu menatap lurus ke arah Akabane muda, "Personalitasmu benar-benar seperti kopi. Kau pahit, hitam, dan banyak digemari om-om tua."

 _Gyuutt_!

"A, aduh! Karma-kun, Sensei belum selesai bicara―nyuaaa! Sakit!"

Karma mendesis, "Jaga mulutmu, bodoh."

"Murid durhaka..." Koro-sensei meringis, "Tapi, Karma-kun; karena kau adalah kopi, maka kau harus tahu siapa aku."

Karma mendengarkan.

"Aku adalah anak kecil yang terpikat oleh wangi secangkir kopi. Melihat ke arahmu dengan penuh rasa penasaran, menangkap kepulan asapmu membayangi fajar dan senja. Terhitung singkat sampai akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk memanjat meja dan menenggakmu."

"Lalu?"

"Benar-benar pahit, rasanya lebih baik mati."

"Kalau ingin mengejekku, ngomong aja terus terang!"

Demi pakaian dalam Itona, Karma sedang diuji kesabarannya.

Dan di tengah siksaan berwujud cengkraman, Koro-sensei tertawa lepas, "Baiklah, baiklah... Sekarang dengarkan lagi."

"Tegukkan pertama, kau menguasai lidahku dengan rasa pahit, kau membuatku berpikir akan betapa baiknya kalau kau tak pernah ada―sisi ini menunjukkan bayangan rapuh dan keputus-asaan pada dirimu, yang sesungguhnya memendar lebih kuat dari pada teman-temanmu."

"Bahkan dari Nagisa-kun sekalipun..." Koro-sensei melanjutkan.

Dalam hati, Karma membenarkan.

"Lalu..." Koro-sensei berdehem sedikit, "...Saat aku yang anak kecil ini bertumbuh jadi remaja, aku mulai bisa menerima sensasi dari citra getirmu. Malah aku terkesan karena―sekilas―aku menangkap rasa gurih yang memperdalam nikmat dari secangkir kopi."

"Dan itu berarti?"

"Di balik perawakanmu yang liar, tertidur sebuah pesona yang lebih dari sekadar pintar dan tampan," jawab Koro-sensei, "Namun itulah tugasmu―untuk mencari wujud sesungguhnya dari pesona tersebut."

"Tapi, kau 'kan guruku..."

"Aku percaya kau bisa menemukannya."

Karma kalah telak.

Dan di antara semilir angin yang membawa ujung tirai kelas, sepasang manik merah menilik pada jam dinding yang terpaku diam.

"...Lima menit lagi sebelum mereka kembali," katanya, "Cepat selesaikan."

"Yah, lagipula ini yang terakhir, kok." Koro-sensei menggumam.

"Jadi? Setelah akhirnya kau menjadi remaja, kau tak pernah tumbuh lebih besar lagi?"

"Tentu saja aku tumbuh," jawab yang lebih tua, "Dan sudut pandangku mulai berubah."

"Kau mulai membenci kopi?"

"Justru aku semakin mencintaimu..." Koro-sensei diam sebentar, "...eh, maksudku, mencintai kopinya."

Karma nampak salah tingkah dan melukiskannya dalam kalimat pelan, "Lanjutkan."

"...Saat dewasa, aku berpikir tentang betapa kau membuatku kecanduan. Pahit yang menusuk malah terasa manis, kafein yang terkandung malah jadi kebutuhan. Di sela degup jantung yang memburu, kau membuatku gila."

Tentakel lain menggerus halus pipi Karma, "Kali ini filosofinya ada pada kita. Kau membuatku ingin menyebrangi batas, menjadi kopi dalam cangkir yang akan terus kutenggak. Kau tak tergantikan, karena kapanpun cangkir itu kosong, aku akan selalu mengisinya dengan cairan yang sama."

Dua titik hitam nampak melunak. Karma mencari jejak kebohongan dengan tangan yang tak berubah posisinya.

"Hei, aku pun juga..."

― _kriiiinngg_!

Terputus oleh Karasuma-sensei yang tanpa dosa membunyikan bel masuk kelas.

Dan di antara derap kaki yang semakin jelas, Karma menatap gurita di hadapannya lamat-lamat.

"..."

Sepersekian detik sebelum pintu terbuka, ada tautan yang lepas dan sebutir permen kopi dalam genggaman Karma.

(Yang lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mulut bersama dengan senyum paling tulus yang mungkin dikembangkan oleh seorang Akabane.)

•

 _"Hei, aku pun juga..._

 _...mencintaimu."_

•

-FYI-

Manik biru Nagisa itu serupa dengan elang.

"Hee... Karma-kun tumben makan permen rasa kopi, pemberian dari siapa?"

Karma menggumam tak jelas sebagai jawaban, lalu Ritsu yang (kembali) terabaikan mencoba mengutarakan kesaksian yang dimilikinya.

"Itu... Permen kopi... Sensei... Karma-kun..."

Semua kebingungan. Bahkan siswa yang namanya disebut perlu tiga detik untuk memproses kejadian.

"...!"

( _Hell_ , kelas tidak benar-benar kosong saat filosofi kopi berubah jadi sebaris picisan...)

•

Trivia

1.) Fokus cerita lebih ke kopi daripada permen kopi... Ah, rasanya 'kan sama, jadi gak apa-apa ya #dor

2.) Pas Sensei gombalin Karma, Ritsu masih ada di kelas tapi ga berani bersuara. Si doi nonton aja dengan muka memerah...

3.) Hutang setengah jadi buat **Ratu Obeng**. Karena seinget gue, Kuo-san minta KoroKaru nganu, dan di fict ini mereka gak nganu #plak

Well,

RnR please~

Atrasha Tella


End file.
